When will we escape?
by bex.amor
Summary: Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have. This is a story of how 5 experiments escaped from the school, have a look at Rex888's version of Maximum Ride it is totally awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Who's who.

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_

Character 1 – Danni Longstride.

It's been 12hours 37minuites and 19days since I last saw daylight. It's driving me insane. Its cramped inside this tiny little dog cage. I don't belong here, I belong on the streets, where I've always been. It was my 12th birthday 17 days ago, no one knew, except me of course, I was being experimented on, on my own birthday. My head still really hurts, it's not pounding, it just hurts. As though my head is no longer my own. I no longer cower from the Erasers, I just ignore them and hope they don't hurt me, but the white coats, they still petrify me, they won't stop looking over to me. Sometimes I think they are thinking of killing me, but at the moment I think they would be doing me a favour. My name is Danni Longstride, and this "School" is my living nightmare.

Character 2 – Charlotte Maison.

It's been sometime since I last felt someone touch my cowing skin. But I guess, you can't say I'm complaining, 3 years ago I was murdered by Hades, he sent 3 of his hell hounds after me when I stole something that belonged to him, I guess you can say it was my fault though. The only thing was, was one of his hounds was cursed by Hades' wife after he bite one of her beloved boyfriends, so thanks to her, I have a permanently scarred arm and shoulder, I can tell you now the arm hurts more than the scratch on my left shoulder, my right arm is mangled but with a layer of skin over the top, it doesn't look too bad, I hope. These stupid cages are making me feel as though I am all alone, despite the fact there are 2 other people in here. When the little boy came, he was all full of fight, he would not give up. That was until one of the white coats took him away for experiments 17days ago, poor boy he must only be what 11 to 12. His long brown hair covered his dog like ears, he was no Eraser but he didn't look far off, he must of been some kind of German Shepard by the looks of it. No one belongs here, especially little 12 year old boys. 7 days ago, a young girl with long green hair tied up with 2 blue bows came in. She could of only been what 13, they must have already experimented on her, as her large avian wings looked as though they were covered in blood when she was first thrown into her cage and left just like the rest of us. My name is Charlotte Maison; I am a 15year old ghost, and I will do anything to get out of here.

Character 3 - Mysha

The lab coats must have been having a day off. It was not normal for them to leave for such a long time, normally someone would come in every 10/20 minutes but today they had not come in for at least 4 hours. The poor girl beside me looks as though she has been dead for a while, she looks lifeless but yet somehow still alive, a large wound plastered her right arm, must have been excruciatingly painful, but it had started to heal over, I could see a thin layer of skin that covered her ghastly wound. The boy across from me reminded me of the outside world for some weird reason, his eyes are slowly losing their sparkle. He must feel so alone. My name is Mysha, and I am the most recent experiment in this hell hole.

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Danni's POV

Chapter 2 – Danni's POV

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_

The door next to my cage slammed open with a humongous bang,

"Okay then, its your turn for a bit of...well...exercise" Those words made me shudder, my new brown tail crept between my legs, my brown dog ears laid flat against my head. The other two girls looked scared. The girl in the cage opposite side of me looked as though she had been touched by death. But the other girl looked as though she was already dead, her wings were grey, but her skin was paler than a white dish cloth, her arm shivered as though to warn us that we were not in for exercise but pain.

One of the Erasers lifted up my cage and dropped me into a lift, the 2 girl's cages were placed behind me in a triangular shape, we went up, G,1,2,3,4...the lift stopped, the doors opened to expose a room filled with white coats and 2 other experiments in cages, they were brought in, a girl aged around 14, with dark hair and wings that laid flat against her back, also a boy was brought in, his eyes were a bright blue and his hair was an orangie, red colour, at first sight i couldn't see any adaptations but as his cage passed mine i could see his white wings hidden behind his back. They were placed at the back of the lift with a loud thud. Off the lift went again...5,6,7,8,9...10. I shut my eyes and held my breath as the slivery coloured doors of the lift opened, i could feel my cage was being moved with brught force, i opened my eyes as they pushed our cages our cages out of the lift on to the roof of the building, i could finally feel the wind on my face, my ears perked up, but as they did, the Eraser stood next to my cage, hit the cage with all the force he had,

"oii," shouted a white coat behind the concrete pillar that lay in the centre of the floor, "don't do that, you might ruin our little try out"..."the girl with brown hair scurried to the back of her cage. "oh don't worry little one, what your name again" the eraser next to her cage growled and spoke in an unpleasant voice, "speak up", she replied in a fearful tone

"Kharis"

"sorry what was that" the white coat exclaimed.

"My name is Kharis"

"good girl" he walked over to my cage a knelt down in front of me, i crept to the corner of my cage that was furthest away from him, "and you are"

"Danni, my name is Danni Longstride"

"now that's more like it" he walked passed me to the girl with green hair, "you are"

"Mysha" he went round to everyone one by one,

"and you are"

"Charlotte"

"and finally, you are"

"Iggy"

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kharis's POV

Chapter 3 – Kharis's POV

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_

I cowered in the back of my cage, as the eraser opened the door enough to fit his hand inside with a pair of shackles. He clipped them on my feet and opened the cage door all the way and yanked the chain the was connected to the silver shackles,  
'Come on move it' everyone else turned and looked at me. I stumbled out of my tiny cage, landing on my knees just outside it. The eraser carried on walking. I stood up on my feet and walked with a sort of fear in my step.  
'Ah now that is a good girl, open up your wings now' I open them to their full extent, the vast wind nearly made me fly off by mistake. The eraser connected the end of my leash to a metal pole on the concrete pillar.'Now I want you to fly' he said as commanding as he could. I flapped my wings once, then twice then vuoosh, I took off. It was rather a strange sensation being up in the air. I just had to remember to flap my wings.'Land now, there's a good girl' I lowered myself to the ground and closed my wings to my back. 'Now you see, that wasn't too bad, now your ready for the next part of your experimentation.'

I glared at him for about 3 second,  
'Oh do you want to know what next, well no, you are not going to no till its too late' I struggled to get out of my shackles but the eraser yanked them so hard I fell to my backside, I tried to crawl backwards but I couldn't go no further, my restraints held me back,  
'Let me go' I screamed. He walked behind the pillar and came back with a needle with what looked like blood,  
'Hold her down' he grabbed me by my shoulders and stood on my forearms, he got closer and closer and closer. He injected me with the mystery liquid, my eyes went fuzzy and my head started to spin, 'that should do it, oh I can tell you what I put I you now, it was Hades' blood, let's just hope you survive...' The world slowly went black...

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Charlotte's POV

Chapter 4 - Charlotte's POV

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_

I could see her eyes closing, but she was no longer my worry, the lift had started moving again, bing...a white coat, around the age 15 walked out of the lift, he looked as though he had never been fed. His thin brown hair liad flat against his head, his skin was paler than white yet he had a spring in his step.

"Get rid of this" said the white coat that just injected an innocent girl with the blood of the devil, passed over the seringe to the young skinny boy,

"What the hell did you do"

"My job"

"There was to be no experimentations today"

"So, it's a bit late now"

"Look it may be too late, but what if the big boss found out"

"So what if she did", it will be your fault"

"WHAT" The thin boy exclaimed

"I'm wearing glooves, your not, and you young sir are holding the siringe,"

"I have a name"

"really, what is that"

"Robert, Robert James"

"well Mr James, you had better get rid of that sirange before you know what happens,"

"Fine, but all the other experiments get put back, but in the same room same with that girl there regardless of whether you are alive or not"

"Done, now hurry up" Robert gripped the siringe, turned on the spot and walked out, as he passed us he winked, none of the erasers saw but we did, no matter what he had in mind, trust must be earned, and i will never trust a white coat, regardless of whether they are trying to help or not.

The poor girl was placed back in her cage with as little force as possible by the erasers, we were all put back into the lift, 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...G...bing, and back we were, with 2 extra unfortunates, what now, not only is there a white coat, from what i can tell, "trying" to help, but he gave up his name to us and he winked at us as he passed us...what now? Are we going to escape?

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have**. _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_


	5. Chapter 5 -Mysha's POV

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have.** _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_

Chapter 5 – Mysha's POV

Well there we were, back into a room coloured completely white. Dull and fearful. He walked in, the white coat called Robert; he came in with a strange looking key in his hand,

"Which one of you is called Mysha" I looked at him with an angry glare, he cowered under his skin as he looked around.

"I am" He walked over continually checking over his shoulder,

"Take this…" he placed his hand inside my cage, and gave me a slivery "This is the key to all of your cages, it's the master key so don't lose it…it will also allow you to get through any door in this building, be quick…they will come soon for her" he looked over to Kharis, who was lying in the corner of her cage. He reached into deep lab coat's pocket, he pulled out a syringe with a greenie yellow liquid inside, "Inject her with this when you get out, be quick, I'll stall them, now go, before it's too late." He walked out if the room.

I reached my arm through the gap in the cage, I placed the key in the key hole and turned….and turned….and turned…click…my door swung open, I rushed over to every cage, click, click, click, click,

"Quick let's get out of here, Charlotte you carry Kharis"

"I can't"

"Why"

"I can't touch anything, I'm a ghost, I can't touch anyone or anything"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you look so…"

"Alive, I know, you can blame Hades, and if we don't hurry up, see will be just like me, NOW COME ON,"

"Alright, Danni, Iggy you carry Kharis now let's get out of here" I pushed the door open very slightly, peered my head around the corner, no one was there, "Alright let's do it" Danni and Iggy lifted up Kharis, we all clambered into the lift, G,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9..10…bing alright lets fly

"I can't fly" exclaimed Danni, "I don't have wings"

"alright, Mysha you carry Danni, Iggy you carry Kharis, I will make sure you don't fly into anything,"

"Why would he fly into something Charlotte" exclaimed Danni

"I'm blind, I guess you've been with blind people before"

"My best friend was blind"

"Was" I asked?

"She's dead"

"Sorry"

"Look it doesn't matter let's just get out of here before…" Bing… the elevator shaft opened…

"I won't move if I were you"….The white coat that injected Kharis walked out, followed by an eraser dragging Robert out, they had beaten him for information on where we were and how they escaped. Kharis's eyes open and with a yelp he shouted,

"Robert" she leapt out of Iggy's arms and flew strait towards the eraser, she grabbed him and flew strait up, "go, go, go" Danni leapt off the build I flew down, grabbed him and off we all went,

"NN000000OOOOOOoooooo" slowly his voice disappeared as we flew further and further into the sunrise….

**Please write a review on what you thought, how it could be improved, any characters from any film, story or TV show you would like me to put in and if you do put in a request please put in what adaptations they will have.** _(e.g. Harry Potter with a cat tail and cat ears but also with snake scaled skin on his arms and legs, this may or may not be used)_


End file.
